Fun While Trapped
by theomegastorm
Summary: Cheetor is trapped, hiding in a cupboard. But he does have a nice view. WARNING! Contains Smut.


Cheetor entered Silverbolt and Blackarachnia's quarters. "I can't believe Rattrap talked me into this." He mumbled to himself. "She must have taken it." He said, impersonating Rattrap. "I don't have the time to look myself. I've got increased monitor duty." He continued to mutter as he took out a camera and started searching for what was stolen.

Cheetor looked around. He spotted a large container and decided it was a good place to start. He opened it up and looked through it. He found a small locked case. He struggled to hack the electronic lock. "Why does that rat think I'm any good at this?" He muttered. While trying to unlock it, a couple of photos caught his eyes. "WOW!" He said as he picked up a picture of Blackarachnia wearing a fabric dress. Cybertronians only wore them privately. Often when trying to excite someone.

Suddenly, he heard someone typing the pass code for the door. "Slag!" he cursed in his head. He looked around for somewhere to hide. He spotted a cupboard and quickly stepped inside. He watched, through a gap, as Blackarachnia walked in. "Great. How's this gonna look if she spots me." Cheetor thought. Blackarachia yawned and reached behind her back. "Oh yeah, take it off." Cheetor jokingly thought, knowing he wasn't that lucky. But she did. He stared as he saw Blackarachnia's large breasts for the first time.

Cheetor felt his rod harden under it's cover. He watched Blackarachnia lie onto the bed. She stretched, arching her back, sticking her breasts out. Cheetor couldn't stand how hard he was getting. He took off his cover, sighing in relief. Blackarachnia looked over to the cupboard, apparently hearing his sigh. Cheetor prayed she didn't look inside the cupboard. Luckily, she did not.

Blackarachnia walked over to a chest of draws, next to the berth, he couldn't see what she was doing, After a moment, she turned around. Cheetor's eyes widened as she pulled out a very large fake interface rod. She pressed it between her breasts as she walked over to her berth and lay down again. As Blackarachnia took her cover off, Cheetor's eyes became fixed on her port. She started fingering herself. Pre-transfluid trickled out of Cheetor's stiff rod and he couldn't help slowly starting to stroke himself as he hung the camera up to record her. Blackarachnia pushed the rod into herself, gaspng as it's wide head squeezed her.

Cheetor spat on one of his hands and rubbed the tip of his interface rod. Blackarachnia left the fake rod still as she fingered the top of her port. He looked at Blackarachnia's face, covered in desire. He so wanted to go over there and let her play out her desires on him. But even now, he could think enough to know that's not how it would go. Without thinking, Cheetor started stroking, with both hands, up and down his stem. He watched as Blackarachnia started to move the rod in and out of herself. She moaned as it stretched her port as it entered. It seemed like every time Cheetor did something, she'd do something similar. Like they were linked. Cheetor tightened his grip, liking that idea.

Cheetor listened to the sound of Blackarachnia moaning. "Oh YES, just like that!" She cried. Cheetor rubbed faster and faster. He was trying his hardest not to groan. Blackarachnia was now bucking against the fake rod. He looked at her boobs which were bouncing back and forth as she bucked. Her nipples sticking out. He started thrusting into his hand, imagining he was thrusting between her two large breasts.

Cheetor felt the pressure build up in his rod. He suddenly realized his overload was going to make a huge mess. He panicked, unable to stop himself from stroking, he searched with one hand. Just in time, he grabbed a pair of Blackarachnia's underpants. He threw his head back and grunted as he overloaded, fighting the urge to shout as he released his seed all over Blackarachnia's underpants. Just as his overload started to die down, he heard Blackarachnia cry out. She pulled the fake rod out as she squirted her fluids into the air, her voice cutting out from the intense overload. Seeing this made Cheetor's overload revert to it's full power, his transfluid overflowing form the underpants. He grabbed a bra and continued overloading into that. Blackarachnia shouted "FRAG!" as soon as the intensity of her overload went down enough for her to speak.

Cheetor slumped back, his overload over. He sighed. That was the best overload he'd ever had. He just wished he could have one inside Blackarachnia. He stopped the camera. "At least I have this recording" He thought. Putting on his cover, he peaked out again and saw Blackarachnia curling up to sleep. Cheetor quietly left the cupboard made his way out of the quarters.

After Cheetor was gone, Blackarachnia sat up. "Wow, I haven't made myself overload that hard in ages." She stood up and walked to the draws again. She grabbed a camera from the top and stopped recording. "I new that horny kid would be too distracted by the fake rod pressed against my breasts to notice this." She thought as she plugged the camera into her computer. She licked her lips as she downloaded the recording of Cheetor off it.

The End?


End file.
